An Infernal Headache
by Curvuto
Summary: Severus Snape's Goddaughter comes to Hogwarts in Harry's third year, and everything goes to hell...at least it seems like it at the time.
1. Arriving

**Hello Readers!!**

**Don't own it!  
**

**Thanks to, My friend Diakiao, Alia Riddle, Thomas Hobbs and my friend Marie.**

**I appreciate all reviewers and on each chapter I will post all the names of my reviewers. I LOVE it when people do that to me!!**

**Now on with the story!!**

* * *

All the students of Hogwarts were gathered in the Foyer. Dumbledore had not given word that The Great Hall was ready yet. In a group with the rest of his house stood Harry Potter, listening to Fred and George talk about Hogsmeade.

"They have this great sweetshop!"

"Honeydukes!"

Harry was used to the back and forth way the twins carried on a conversation. Harry looked over at Ron and got a very rotten look in return. Harry turned his attention back towards Fred and George.

"Don't worry about that prat."

"He's just mad mum fussed over you the whole time."

"With the Minister of Magic talking to you."

"Bloody good job on the old bag, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

Harry thought, **'**_**Ron just doesn't get it After all this time he still thinks I like all this attention. How could he...'** _

Just then, the grand door to the outside where Harry and other Gryffindors were standing opened. Lucius Malfoy strolled in and walking behind him was a house elf handling a very nice looking trunk.

"Sit it down here and be careful with it, scratch it and it's your head!" The elf sat the trunk down very slowly and backed away.

"Now go wait outside!" The house elf ran, nearly bumping into the girl that was accompanying them.

"Lu-Lu!" Lucius turned around, visibly annoyed at the sound of a pet name.

"Alyssia, stop calling me that," Lucius said calmly.

The girl walked up closer and said, "Well, be nicer to it."

"I stopped hitting it in your presence, I'm afraid that's the best I can do."

Draco walked up to his dad and began to speak but Alyssia shushed him.

"Go away adults are talking," Alyssia said without a second glance towards him.

"You're not an adult," Draco said in his typical snotty voice. "You'll be in the same year as I am."

Alyssia looked over at Draco with a very haughty look. "I'm a year older than you."

Lucius looked at Draco. "Quit bickering and go back to your group."

"But she—"

"Now Draco!"

Lucius turned his attention to Alyssia. "Alyssia, pay attention to me!"

Alyssia turned around from making fun of Draco and looked at Lucius.

"Do not make my job any harder than it needs to be. If you have to exact revenge, make sure you don't get caught. I do not want to deal with an incident like that of Bonehenge, is that understood?"

Alyssia smiled, bear hugged Lucius, and skipped off. Lucius was not completely surprised, as she did so when Severus dropped her off for the summer. After Severus picked Alyssia up from California, she couldn't stay at the school over the summer. An owl was made and Lucius had no problem taking care of his best friend's daughter. Sky moved to California after graduation, but bounced back between Britain and America. Alyssia had known Lucius and Severus her whole life and enjoyed visiting them when Sky decided to live in Britain.

Alyssia was a tall, pretty girl with long black hair. She had learned the nice ability of staring fire into people from Severus and she used it liberally, especially on Draco. She did not like sharing anything, especially attention.

Alyssia didn't have to go very far to goad Draco, for he was harassing a group of Gryffindors. One of which was Harry Potter.

"Don't pay him any mind; he's just mad 'cuz Lu-Lu likes me more," Alyssia said with a big smile.

Draco, furious, looked at her and yelled "SHUT UP!"

Alyssia looked him like he was crazy and then a smile crossed her face. Alyssia, at the top of her lungs, yelled, "NO DRACO, I WILL NOT DO YOUR MAKEUP AND IF I CATCH YOU BORROWING MY CLOTHES AGAIN I WILL HURT YOU!"

Everybody seemed to stop for a moment and look over at the door where Draco and the other lot were standing. Draco looked completely embarrassed and horrified at what she said. Draco quickly ran back to his lackeys.

Alyssia looked at Harry. "Hi there!"

Alyssia looked around the group. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George looked at her with disbelief. Harry was still laughing at Alyssia trumping Draco.

Hermione looked at Alyssia with a weird look on her face.

"Lu-Lu?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Ron, with a sneer as good as Malfoy's, replied, "Lucius Malfoy."

Alyssia looked at Harry, who had stopped laughing. "What's the deal?"

Harry looked at her kind of odd, but didn't have time to answer her question because the Great Hall was finally ready. Harry couldn't remember but he was sure it took this long on the first day last year as well.

The first year Sortings took place with no incident. Then it was Alyssia's turn to be Sorted. It was obvious which house she was going to be Sorted into, but formalities needed to observed. Alyssia, smiling, got up from the Slytherin table and walked up to the stool like a conceited movie star. She sat down and tossed her hair. McGonagall had a very sour look on face… oh, wait… never mind.

McGonagall placed the hat on her head and Hat went to work.

"Hi, Hat," Alyssia said, trying to look at it.

"Hello…hmmm you would do very well in Ravencl…oh goodness…Slytherin!"

She got off the stool, tossed her hair and walked back smiling.

During the feast, Crabbe turned his attention to Alyssia.

"I think you've eaten as much as I have!"

"I hope you get fat," Pansy said snobbishly.

Draco looked at Pansy. "She's hyper."

"She's doesn't seem like it," Pansy responded.

"Wait, you'll see," Draco said, sounding annoyed.

Draco looked at Alyssia. "Did my father let you have your music book?"

Alyssia looked from her plate, swallowed her food. "Yes, he did…why do you care?"

"Just wondering," Draco said, sneering.

Alyssia looked at him and overly mocked his sneering lip by poking hers out quite far.

"Stop it," Draco said.

Pansy said something, but Draco hushed her too quickly to hear what it was. As long as he had control over everybody else in Slytherin, he could let her behavior towards him slide for now. Not much he could actually do except think of retorts and insults. Alyssia was Professor Snape's Goddaughter and Draco would have been killed if he ever called his dad Lu-Lu or Professor Snape Sev-Sev. How she got away with that, Draco had no clue.

Draco had enough of her behavior the two months with his family. His mother hated her, of which his was glad of. At least somebody was on his side. Then again, his father had never really been on his side. Draco's thoughts were interrupted when the feast ended and students were called to their houses.

The students were led out of the great hall and towards their respective houses. Alyssia bounded towards Draco. She didn't really like him, but he was the only person she knew. Alyssia wasn't in the mood for new people right now. She wanted to explore the new school; it was a lot bigger than Lucius had explained. The school's size made her feel better about not being allowed to leave the grounds unless authorized.

Draco looked over at her. "What do you want?"

"Nothing from you," Alyssia said, looking around at the castle and comparing it to what little she saw of Bonehenge. She declared Hogwarts the coolest place she had been.

The Slytherins made it to their common room; Alyssia went with the other girls to their dormitories.

When they arrived in the main dorm area, there were still house elves putting up luggage. Pansy walked over and smacked one who just cowered and continued with its business. Alyssia walked up to Pansy.

"If you hit one again, I'm going to hit you just to show you how it feels."

Pansy gave Alyssia an evil look. "You better not speak to me like that again."

Alyssia simply smiled and walked off to her dorm area, which was thankfully not with Pansy.

Later, in the common room, there were house elves walking around doing house-elfy things. Pansy again walked over and smacked one. There were a few giggles, but when Pansy tripped and her skirt flew over her head, the entire common room was in uproar.

Alyssia walked around Pansy, but acted like she wanted to step on her. Alyssia did not look back at Pansy, but Alyssia was laughing as hard as everybody else. Pansy got up and straightened her skirt and immediately tried to thrown a Jelly Legs Curse at Alyssia, but she said it out loud and Alyssia side stepped it and turned towards Pansy.

Just then, Professor Snape walked in from his office. "Ms. Parkinson, what do you think you are doing?"

Pansy turned to Professor Snape and said in an angry tone, "She made me trip."

Professor Snape looked over at Alyssia. "Is this true, Alyssia?"

Alyssia simply stated, "I didn't say word and I didn't even have my wand drawn." **'**_**All the way.'**_

Draco chimed in, "You tripped because you're clumsy."

Professor Snape turned his attention towards Draco. "That's enough, Draco."

Then Professor Snape turned his attention once again to Pansy. "For having a wand drawn on an unarmed student, you will have a detention with me for three days. Is that understood, Ms. Parkinson?"

"Yes, sir," Pansy said, casting a glare towards Alyssia.

Alyssia stared fire into Pansy and Pansy turned and walked off.

**

* * *

**

If any artists would mind drawing Alyssia, I would really appreciate it. I'd give a shout out on every chapter! :D

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Fred: You've Read it!**

**George: Now Review!**


	2. Getting Settled

**Thoughts are in Bold**

**Chocolate Frogs and Every Flavor Beans to:**

**clarealexandrea: You are awesome!!**

**debjunk**

**Mistress Aya: The best beta ever!**

**Alia Lynn: The coolest ever!**

**Matt Quinn: A talented writer, Go read The Wrath of the Half Blood Prince IT IS THE BEST SNAPE FIC!!**

**bluehazegrl**

**Katalia**

**AmethystSaoirse-TheIrishDragon**

**And to Diakio who had better read and review each chapter when he gets his days off or I'm going train mice to dance on his head at the most inopportune time.**

No claim to fame. 

Only person in here that is mine is the OC, Alyssia.

Be sure to vote on the poll on my profile! 

Hope you enjoy it!

The next day was Saturday. Alyssia's presence was required in Dumbledore's office, along with her trunk. She had rounded the corner when she bumped into Professor Snape.

"Took your time, I see."

Alyssia swallowing a piece of biscuit, "I had to get something to eat. It had been--"

"That's enough! Now, I have been standing here for… are you listening to me?"

Alyssia gave him a pensive glare.

"You're mean," she said without looking away.

Professor Snape simply heel spun towards Professor Dumbledore's door mumbling and Alyssia followed him.

Professor Snape uttered the password, "Lollipop." He was getting on the gargoyle when…

"Lollipop Lollipop La La Lollipop."

"Alyssia!"

She quickly stepped onto the gargoyle as they proceeded to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Professor Dumbledore rose as they entered the office.

"Good morning Alyssia, Severus."

Alyssia offered a cheery "Hello," while Severus simply nodded.

Professor Dumbledore waved for them to sit, but Severus stayed behind the chairs.

"Alyssia your presence is needed while Professor Snape and I examine your trunk to make sure the American items meet Hogwarts standards."

Alyssia looked affronted and Professor Dumbledore did not miss this.

"Alyssia you're in, not just a new school, but a new country as well. I do not think anything in your trunk is sub-par, but you do need to be on the same page as your classmates."

Alyssia relaxed and the stern expression faded into a slight smile.

"I believe your clothes, albeit a slightly different style will be just fine."

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow. "Different style?"

Professor Dumbledore replied, "Students are allowed to pick a clothing style that fits them best as long as it's within standards."

Certain rules were unbeknownst to Professor Snape, having never provided for a child. He liked it that way.

Professor Dumbledore finished going through her trunk, "You will of course, need to visit Diagon Alley for house-related wear, books and supplies."

Alyssia nodded and figured somebody was taking her. It was the only reason she could fathom being up this early.

Professor Dumbledore raised a hand. "One last but important thing Alyssia. Let me see your wand."

Alyssia pulled her wand out of her arm holster and presented it to Professor Dumbledore.

"Seven inches; Mahogany; nice indeed. What is the core?"

"Demetor Head."

Professor Snape let a small gasp escape and Professor Dumbledore nearly dropped her wand.

"My dear girl, that is an illegal substance here."

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and Alyssia smiled.

"If anybody asks, tell them its fairy dust, a rare enough ingredient and not so illegal," Professor Dumbledore said with a wink and Alyssia smiled.

**Dumbledore always seems to know what to say to each house, and times like these I think that hat was wrong about him.**

"Severus?"

Professor Snape snapped back to attention, "Yes sir?"

"I'll see if any other student needs anything they may have forgotten and meet with you in a few minutes," Professor Dumbledore said writing a quick note and sending it out the window on one of the school owls.

Professor Snape called to Alyssia, "Wait by the main door."

Professor Snape then walked out the door, robes billowing behind him.

Alyssia looked at Professor Dumbledore and asked, "Why is he such a grumpy pants?"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled, "He seems to lighten up with someone after he's known them awhile."

"I hope so." Alyssia said getting up and walking out.

When Professor Snape arrived at the main door, he found two students quarreling and one off by himself.

"Didn't dear old Daddy take you shopping?"

"Shut it Garrett!"

"If you don't call me Alyssia, you're going to find something dead when you roll back the covers tonight."

"That is enough!" Professor Snape snapped as he walked over.

"Potter, what are you doing here?"

Draco looked over at Harry and quipped, "I hadn't noticed you."

Harry looked up at Professor Snape, ignoring Draco. "Professor Lupin picked me up on his way to the train station. I haven't had time to go to Diagon Alley."

"Don't you usually stay with the Weasley's?" Professor Snape continued.

"They were in Egypt." Harry responded flatly.

"Doing what!?" Draco asked sneering.

"Visiting Bill," Harry said staring at Draco.

Alyssia chimed in, "You know Draco, you look uglier when you do that."

"Shut it Garrett!"

"Malformed."

Draco sputtered at that remark.

Professor Snape held back a smirk. "Not that this isn't amusing, but I have better things to do today than escort three brats around town."

The trio headed towards the door, followed by Professor Snape who rubbed his temples.

Poor Sev.

**Sirius: I'm glad you read it! **

**Remus: Now Review it!**


	3. Off Town We Go!

When they arrive at Diagon Alley, Alyssia announced she was hungry

**This is the first part of the Diagon Alley trip!!**

**It was a little long so I chopped it in two (mighty word axe being swung around)**

**Don't forget to ****review**** and ****take my poll**** on my Author Page.**

**That poll determines who Alyssia is paired with. **

**At least to begin with (wink)**

**Thanks to all the reviews so far:**

**Mistress Aya – my beta!!**

**Bluehazegrl – cool person**

**Katalia – very funny!**

**Alia (very special from the beginning)**

**Diakiao – even though he's never reviewed anything, he's still a great friend**

**Mambo no.5 – doesn't have an account but knows who he is!**

**Amethyst Saoirse Irish Dragon – haven't heard from ya in while.**

**Thanks SOOOO much for reviewing and having a part in this!!**

When they arrived at Diagon Alley, Alyssia announced she was hungry. Professor Snape acted like he didn't hear her, until he didn't hear her.

"Where did she go?!" Professor Snape yelled, looking around.

Harry pointed at one of the café's. "There she is."

Professor Snape strode over there and confronted her.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Alyssia looked up at him from her chair.

"I hungry, I eat. What do you not understand about that?"

Harry and Draco both forced back a snicker, while Professor Snape looked at her like she was the Sphinx and he had just been given a hard riddle.

"Alright _Sky_, I am not in the mood to deal with you." **Maybe calling her Sky will get her attention. **Professor Snape thought sourly.

"Or be social."

Just then the two boy's stomachs behind him gave up growls. Professor Snape sighed and reluctantly sat down at the table, followed by Draco.

Harry, still standing said, "I need to go to Gringotts first."'

Alyssia looked at him and said, "Sit down, I gotcha."

Harry didn't and instead went to leave.

"Harry!"

Harry, surprised at hearing his first name, turned around.

"Sit!"

Harry sighed, thinking he was outnumbered anyway. He was the only Gryffindor there.

They finished eating and Alyssia picked up everybody's tab except Draco's.

"What the bloody hell is this?!" Draco exclaimed, standing up.

Alyssia stood up and announced, "I said I'd get Harry's and he's a professor. Why are you so special?"

Professor Snape looked at her like she was crazy.

"We are leaving. Now." Professor Snape said, looking at Alyssia then Draco.

Professor Snape, not wanting any more arguments, threw down a couple galleons and led the trio away from the café before any more scenes could be made.

Severus, Draco, Harry, and Alyssia walked into Gringotts and up to the counter. Alyssia pulled out a key and placed it on the counter. Draco and Harry hung back a couple of paces and were noticing the goblins behaving very oddly.

The goblins were whispering amongst themselves, straightening up desks, counters, and themselves.

Draco thought **'this is how they behave when father walks in here…why on earth are the bending over like house elves now?'**

He noticed none of the goblins were looking at him. He looked over at Harry and saw the same perplexed look on his face.

Harry was noticing the commotion as well, but different thoughts were passing through his head. **'The goblins seem unhappy****or unsettled about something.'**

Harry looked around and noticed they were all piled around the front counter that Alyssia was in front of. Draco walked up to her.

"I thought you were from America; how do you have a key?"

Alyssia looked over at him. "I was born there but I've been all over the world."

Draco looked almost angry.

"Mind your temper," Professor Snape said, looking at Draco.

"Where all have you been?" Harry asked her.

Alyssia looked over at him and rattled off countries. "I've been to Germany, Italy (I love Italy), Greece (I love Greece, too), France, and England, but mostly to visit my dad's friends."

Harry was stunned.

"My mother does very well, so we get to travel often."

Professor Snape was about to say something when the goblin cleared his throat and handed her a nice looking bag and her key back. "Is there any else I can do for you, Madam?" the goblin croaked.

"Yes, there is."

Alyssia looked over at Harry.

"Do you have your key?

Harry stepped up, not knowing how to react to this girl.

"Yes."

Alyssia stepped over and Harry presented his key to the goblin. The goblin sneered and was about to say some cutting remark.

"Please retrieve…"

Alyssia looked at Harry as if to say 'how much.' Harry took too long for Alyssia's liking and told the goblin, "1,000 Galleons."

The goblin looked apprehensive, but took the key and disappeared. The rest of the goblins stood there like statues.

"Why did it call you Madam?" Draco asked rather snottily.

Alyssia decided to ignore Draco, which infuriated him further. A few moments later another sack, not as fancy as the one presented to Alyssia was placed on the counter. Alyssia grabbed it and handed it to Harry.

"Thank you." Harry said quietly, still feeling apprehensive about her.

Alyssia turned to the Goblin.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The goblin croaked and then started to walk off.

Draco caught the goblin's attention.

"Why do I always have to go down there?"

The goblin looked up at Draco and said, "There is some power money can't buy," and continued on his way.

"Doesn't everybody get their Galleons that way?" Alyssia asked quizzically.

"No they don't," Draco said getting annoyed. "You usually have to go down there to your vault and retrieve your own money."

"Well you must not be very nice to them, for instance they are not _its. _They are goblins."

Draco sneered and spouted. "Well they -"

"Besides, acting like you're acting now is not very nice. C'mon, I want to go SHOPPING!" Alyssia said grinning maniacally.

"Draco, do not act out here or I'll take what allowance your father gave you away," Professor Snape said in a forced whisper, getting almost red faced. "Now," Professor Snape said straightening up and composing himself, "Let's go."

Severus, Alyssia, and Harry walked towards the door. Draco couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened so far. Snape told him to quit lagging and hurry up. Harry kept up pace, but something was, well, not really irking him (he was glad of it, but still, it was odd).

'**Draco seems to be more interested in annoying Alyssia than me. I like that, but in the Great Hall, he truly didn't notice me. Now he's almost ignoring me and focusing on her. Maybe Lucius really does like her better and it's annoying him badly.' **Harry's inner thoughts were interrupted when Professor Snape started going faster. Alyssia's antics to keep up were very amusing.

"Where are we going, Sev**-**Sev?" Alyssia asked, bouncing sideways to keep up with Severus' fast pace.

"Will you STOP that!?" Snape said, making his way down the street. Passers-by stopped in their tracks, looking at the strange girl.

"Well, if I'm going to keep up with you, I kind of have to bounce," Alyssia said, going slightly to the left to miss somebody who had stopped in their tracks.

Severus stopped and did a slight head toss to get hair out his face. He just stared at the brat, who was happily smiling at him, which was something that someone hadn't done to him in a while.

Professor Snape sighed and said, "We're going to the apothecary, then the cauldron shop." Before she could interrupt, he continued with, "The cauldron shop is necessary because you need to replace that American one you have."

He continued on his way, moving in a slightly slower speed.

'**Blasted girl, how dare Sky dump her on me? The nerve of that man! Still, why wasn't I made first godfather? I was a better friend than Lucius! ' **Severus thought as they finally made it to their destination.

The shopkeeper looked up to see who it was.

"Ahh, Severus, back again so soon…I see you brought company. That is very unusual for you."

"Hogwarts business." Severus turned to his students. "You have your list for required materials, I suggest you get started." He turned and went towards some Wolfsbane.

After they got to the counter with all their merchandise, Alyssia looked at Professor Snape.

"I have other things to buy too, how am I going to carry all of this?" Alyssia asked the storekeeper.

The store clerk held up a finger and went to the back. He emerged a few moments later with a very unusual bag. It looked like about 10 different things pieced together.

"This bag is enchanted to hold a multitude of objects," he said while bagging Severus' and Alyssia's purchases and placing them in the bag and handing it to Alyssia.

"On the house," the storekeeper smiled. Alyssia said, "Thank you."

Alyssia looked at Professor Snape and said, "Somebody is a member of the frequent shopper club." Severus ignored the comment and went outside.

Alyssia went to stand by the door, waiting on Harry and Draco.

As the two boys walked towards the door, Alyssia held out her bag. "Would you like to put them in here?"

"Thank you," Harry said as he carefully placed his ordinary bag in the magical one.

Draco went to put his bag in there as well when Alyssia stopped him. "What do we say?"

"What?" Draco looked a little shocked.

"What do we say?" Alyssia asked.

"You expect me…" Draco said in a snide voice.

"I expect you to mind your manners or I will make your time here very difficult," Alyssia said picking the same snide voice from him.

Severus had opened the door to see what was taking so long.

"If you would like to put your things in here so you do not have to carry them you will say the appropriate words."

"I don't need you," he said stubbornly and walked around her, where he bumped into somebody.

Professor Snape looked down at him and said as calmly as he could, "What is taking so long?"

"She is being quite rude."

Alyssia walked over and wedged herself between Severus and Draco. Severus, giving the two a full fledged scowl, took a step back and started to speak but was drowned out by a loud voice.

"YOU are the one being rude! I offered you my bag and you acted like a total brat! I don't know how your parents raised you, but you had better at least act like you have manners and drop the attitude or you WILL be sorry." In a more cheerful way she added "Okie Dokie?!"

"Who are you to speak to me this way?!" Draco demanded, puffing his chest.

"Who are you to be acting this way?" Alyssia demanded.

"I am Draco Malfoy."

"I know your name; I asked **'**who are you?**'**" Alyssia said getting a holier-than-thou-expression on her face.

"What do you mean? I am Draco Malfoy!"

"That does not tell me anything."

"What are you talking about?!"

"I asked who you were, not your name**. **Now do you know or not?"

Alyssia stood there calmly, waiting for a response, while Draco looked like he was about to burst. Alyssia then turned around to see Severus behind her with Harry trying to see what's going on.

"Excuse me," Alyssia said extra politely, to prove a point.

Severus sighing followed her, along with Harry and a dumbstruck, aggravated Draco.

They went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry and Alyssia stepped in and acted like they were kids in a candy shop. Draco stepped in a looked around. He was starting to feel a little unlike himself.

'**Nonsense, why should I let her get to me this way?…Still I've known her a long time and she's never been this mean to me. Still I need to watch it, she's just as Slytherin as I am.'**

Alyssia and Harry were looking at different house items. Alyssia looked at a black t-shirt with a giant 'S' in script-style. She found a small and continued looking. By the time she was done, she had bought almost everything that caught her fancy in Slytherin wear.

The store was divided into 5 sections. The different House wear sections and professional team wear. Harry thought about getting Ron something, but decided he needed to apologize to Harry before he got him anything.

Harry had come over to Alyssia with a few Gryffindor items.

"Do you know when tryouts are?" Alyssia asked him.

"Gryffindor's tryout time would be different than Slytherin."

"Yeah it would, wouldn't it?"

Draco came over with nothing.

"Nothing interest you?" Alyssia asked.

Draco looked at her and then looked away at nothing in particular.

Alyssia shrugged her shoulders and Harry went up to the counter.

"Did you find everything to your liking, miss?"

"Yes sir, but I need a specialty item please."

"Yes dear, what is it?"

"I need oil for an antique broom."

"I'm sure our oil is alright."

"It was handmade and an antique. I'd like oil made especially for it."

"Hmmmm, I see your point. I'll order some for you and send it by owl to Hogwarts, ok?"

"Thank you, that will be fine."

"Anything else?"

"Yes I'd like these." Alyssia handed him about 7 pairs of socks, a couple of Quaffles, a few shirts, a skirt in Slytherin plaid, more socks, (these were school and fancy socks), and a official jersey of the Montrose Magpies.

"My, my, my, that's a lot of socks," he said, ringing everything up and bagging them.

"I like socks and I've never found that type of jersey in America," Alyssia said, smiling and bouncing in place.

"I wonder why not? Heheheh, that will be 30 galleons, and 8 sickles, and one knut."

Alyssia quirked a smile at the shopkeeper. "You just had to throw in that knut, huh?" Alyssia paid and placed everything in her special bag.

Harry asked, "What kind of broom do you have?"

"Oakshaft 79, you?"

"Nimbus 2000. I've never heard of an Oakshaft?"

"It's an antique I received for my 10th birthday."

The storekeeper looked up. "Young lady, may I ask who your father is?"

Alyssia turned around. "Sky Garrett."

The shopkeeper raised both eyebrows. "Then the broom you have is the broom that used to be in that case." The shopkeeper pointed to an old empty glass front, velvet lined display case. "That broom has been in that case since this store was opened, many years ago."

"Wow, my dad said it was special."

"You take good care of the broom, Ms. Garrett, and it will take care of you."

"Yes, sir."

"Have a good day."

When they got done at Quality Quidditch Supplies, they went to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Then they went to the stationary shop because Alyssia was a nut about stationary supplies, and she needed some British stationary, found some nice quills (some specialty ones), and the correct ink.

Harry thought Professor Snape was being unusually quiet through this ordeal, but would much rather have that than him being snippy and mean.

They were going to go into Flourish and Blott's, but Alyssia asked them to go ahead and then walked off.

Severus wanted to know why.

Harry pointed out that Draco was at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor. Like the nosy buggers they were, they stood and watched.

**Dumbledore: I'm glad you read this girl's story**

**silence**

**Dumbledore: Severus? Your line.**

**Severus: Review it.**

**Dumbledore: There's a poll on Linkin's Author page, It's quite easy.**


	4. What Happens When You Start Walking

**Hey guys!! I finally put the second part of Diagon Alley up!! As you can see, splitting it up was the wiser choice! **

**Chocolate Frogs to:**

**clarealexandrea You are awesome!!**

**debjunk It seems like every time I review a story, you've already been there :P**

**Mistress Aya One of my beta's!**

**Alia Lynn The coolest ever!**

**Matt Quinn An talented writer, Go read The Wrath of the Half Blood Prince IT IS THE BEST SNAPE FIC!!**

**bluehazegrl LOVE LOVE LOVE your suggestions!!**

**Katalia you should really log in so you could be a signed review. You had some nice things to say and if you write something I'll go read it!  
**

**AmethystSaoirse-TheIrishDra... I'm glad you think its funny!**

**And to Diakio who had better read and review each chapter when he gets his days off or I'm going train mice to dance on his head at the most inopportune time.**

What Happens When You Start Walking

Alyssia walked over and sat down across from Draco. He didn't even look up.

"I am nothing without my parents." he said quietly. Alyssia sat up and said, "That is not true, why would you say that?"

""Yes it is true, my mother was hardly there all summer and my dad had better things to do."

"So is that why you've acted rotten all day?"

"No, I'm just like that."

"Draco did you choose to get dressed this morning."

"What?"

"Just play along, I hope I make sense in a moment."

"Yes I did."

"Did you choose to come with us?"

"Yes."

"Did you choose to come here and order ice cream?"

"Yes."

"It's all about choice." Alyssia continued.

"What's the difference in choosing those things and choosing others?" Draco seemed stumped.

"What's the difference in choosing to act right and be nice and being mean and acting spoilt."

"I can't be friends with anybody but the Slytherin's. If I do my dad will…." Draco hung his head.

"Why would they do anything to their own child?" Alyssia asked uncomfortably.

"My family has been in Slytherin for hundreds of years." Draco said ignoring her previous question.

"So, my dad was in Slytherin and he made friends in all of the houses."

"My dad is different from your dad." Draco said in a sad tone of voice.

Draco always liked Professor Snape and Sky better than his dad.

"You are different from your father and people are supposed to change as they get older"

"Tradition states the opposite."

Alyssia got up and stood beside Draco. "C'mon get up"

Draco, not really caring at the moment, stood up.

"Tradition states never change, correct."

"It states things are fine the way they are."

"What if they aren't?"

At this point Severus and Harry had moved closer, so they could hear this exchange better. Both were perplexed at what Alyssia was trying to do.

Alyssia went to the end of the patio and turned around.

"Please come here."

Draco turned towards her and started to walk.

"Stop."

"What?"

"What did you do?"

"You asked me to come to you."

"That is not what I asked; I asked what you did."

Draco thought for a moment and looked up at her confused.

"What did you physically do?"

"I turned and walked towards you."

Alyssia smiled "You changed direction, and you moved forward."

"Yes I did."

"Exactly."

"You're losing me."

"No your getting it, what would have happened if you stayed there"

"Nothing."

"Exactly."

Alyssia, getting very happy, said

"Tradition states nothing ever changes, progress moves forward."

You could almost see the light bulb turn on over Draco's head. Then he grimaced.

"If I break tradition and be nice they will come up here and beat me raw."

Alyssia started to speak but was interrupted.

"Alyssia you don't understand I've never done anything without my parent's permission or them not finding out about it later."

"I was raised to figure things out on my own." Alyssia said.

"What if you didn't?" Draco asked.

"Then it didn't get done, my dad is all making somebody do their own thing. He always said 'What if something happened to me then what would you do.'"

Draco slumped and got a frantic look on his face.

"What's the matter Draco?"

"I don't know what to do without my parents telling me."

"Now is a good time to learn."

Draco looked at her like she was crazy.

Alyssia saw this and stated "People are a product of their environment, change the environment, change the person." Alyssia said cheerfully.

Draco thought 'This girl is craziest Slytherin I have ever met.'

The 'but what if' bug had already bitten Draco.

"Ok."

"'Ok' what?" Alyssia asked.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"That right there"

"I've always believed in 'Ask the right question get the right answer."

Alyssia walked over to the counter and ordered a chocolate ice cream with some neat garnish she saw. She thanked him, left a galleon and left.

"Umm Miss you forgot your change!" Alyssia looked back at the shopkeeper,

"Tip." She said, and turned around and walked on. "Let's find Sev Sev and Harry and finish shopping before it gets too late."

Draco walked to her side "Why do you call him that?"

"Because I always have."

"He doesn't…"

"Correct me too much?" Alyssia laughed and smiled devilishly

"He stopped trying that when I was little— HEY SEV-SEV!"

Alyssia and Draco walked over to where Severus stood, Harry a few steps back.

"That was a very interesting display…very much like Sky" Professor Snape said with a slight sneer.

Alyssia, in between bites of ice cream, said "Visual examples are the easiest to pick up."

Harry stepped up a pace "Yes they are."

Severus, ignoring Harry said, "Alyssia, finish that so we can go in the bookstore."

"Well I plan to finish it."

"Now."

Alyssia gave her ice cream to Draco and held out her hands. "UGGA BUGGA UGGA BUGGA! "She said as she waved her hands dramatically at Severus.

"If you do that again I will leave you here!"

"Why?"

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Severus yelled.

Alyssia looked at Severus and simply said "Well it's a good thing you didn't have kids"

Alyssia was finishing her ice cream when Severus walked over to Alyssia and said, "I..will"

"Speak English please, bark if you can't." Alyssia said standing in the same spot, smiling that happy smile again.

**'I can't believe this girl is getting me this worked up, oh don't smile at me like that, quit liking me, NOW'**

Severus backed up a step and sighed "Go in that bookstore and get what you want and come back out do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, aren't you coming?"

"NO!" and Severus stormed off towards the robe shop.

"You are going to get yourself killed."

Draco said walking towards the bookstore.

"What is it with you and people dying?"

Harry was behind them, slow, for he was thinking about what just happened.

Snape held back, maybe Draco was right, maybe he does treat his students better than anybody else.

Alyssia walked in, immediately went to the left side of the book store, and continued worked her way around. She was looking all the books that interested her, reading a bit and putting them back.

Draco walked up to her, "What are you doing?"

"Looking." She said as continued on her way. Alyssia turned around and found the spells section.

Her eyes lit up like Christmas morning. She did the same thing although, this time, she kept most of them.

Alyssia walked to the front desk, "Will you hold these till I get done shopping please?"

"Certainly." Alyssia smiled at the clerk and checked her school list for what she needed. She noted she had already had her required Spells book in her pile.

Harry finished buying his school list, went to find Alyssia and Draco. They were arguing, again.

"Draco is absolutely nothing wrong with this book! In fact used books are usually better! They typically have tips and advice from the previous owner written in them!

Alyssia was holding a copy of a 3rd year spells book. Draco looked repugnant, "I will not buy a used book!"

Alyssia exasperated took the book Draco was holding and said,

"Turn around."

"What?"

"I'll make sense in a moment, just turn around."

Draco turned around, Harry, watching the whole time, was very amused by this proceeding.

"You may turn around now." Alyssia said, holding two books in front of her.

Draco turning around said

"What is the point of all this?"

"Pick out the used book, and no you can't smell them."

Draco looked at her very oddly and then studied them for a moment,

"That one…no, that one…(sighs)..Which one is it?"

"If you can't tell, no one else can, besides if you are disowned the money in your pocket is all you'll have for some time." Draco looked horrified.

"I'm not getting disowned!" Draco shreiked

"Maybe, maybe not. You don't know that for a fact." Alyssia though, **'It's working, HA! just like dad said 'just because it's not true, doesn't mean you can't use it''**

Draco still looked horrified. "I'm not doing anything to get disowned."

"If you're mean to people for no reason, I'm going to make your life very difficult." She stepped closer. "Lu-Lu is my godfather and 'I'm' not the one going anywhere."

Draco gulped.

"If I get disowned being nice so you don't give me hell, your taking care of me." Draco said with a matter-of-fact look on his face.

"Ok."

"What."

"I don't mind taking care of people, its how my dad is."

"How did he get in Slytherin, again?"

"You know the answer to that."

"I don't think being Schizo is a qualification."

"No but being psycho is."

"Good point." Draco had a faint smile, but it vanished just as quickly.

Alyssia looked like she accomplished some great feat.

"Now, if you are disowned, you'll need to watch your allowance money, so it'll last a long time."

"I am not going to look..." Draco said with the same repugent face

"Draco you will never look like a hobo, and neither will I."

Draco sighed.

Alyssia continued and Harry was still watching the whole thing.

**'She is really working him over good, I wonder why I've never even a mention of her before. Then again I don't hang out with anybody in Slytherin, I feel out numbered today. I think staying quiet is working, I don't know this girl or what she's like.'** Harry snapped out of thoughts, and continued to watch the floor show.

"If you are careful I bet you can stretch it out a long time, how much you have?"

"1000 galleons"

"Geez, you're loaded!" Alyssia said rather stunned.

"No I'm not, that's my usual allowance."

Alyssia wondered if that was monthly or weekly.

"That will buy at least…" Alyssia began, counting on her fingers.

"Two years of school, maybe three if you're very careful."

"I am not poor!"

"It's your parents with all the money, not you." Draco looked at her like she just called him a mud-blood.

Alyssia continues, "If they disown you, you'll be on your own." **'I love scaring him, I'm not new to him but I am to this school. I need to start out running if it's anything like dad said it was.**

Draco looked around like he was looking for something.

"How do I do that?!"

"Become self-sufficient."

"Meaning?" Draco said curiously.

"You've never done anything on your own before?" Alyssia asked rather shocked.

"No."

"Well, you need to learn how, or you will be miserable for a long time."

Draco's shoulders slumped. Alyssia getting off her warpath said,

"If you agree to get the nice used books, you won't have to go to the front counter."

Draco looked up,

"I don't want used books."

"You your self couldn't tell the difference, I get used books when available. What's wrong with it?"

"You have used books in that pile."

"Yes."

"And your parents are…"

"Loaded like yours, but have an allowance as well. And the more money I save the more music pages I get to buy."

"Music pages…oh that annoyingly loud book."

"So what will it be." Alyssia looking stern, using the few inches of height she had over him to her advantage. **'I get my way now I may not have to work as hard next time.'**

Draco looked unsure.

"Ok."

"YES!"

"I'm not getting used robes and that's final!"

"No course not, you can just have her adjust the ones you have, there's nothing wrong with them."

Draco gave a 'what the heck' look at this, but Alyssia had already walked off.

Alyssia turned and went up to the front counter, with Harry following her. Draco just huffed and stormed outside.

"That was brilliant." Harry said while she was paying for the books.

"No big deal, I was just doing what I normally do with him." Alyssia said digging out galleons for the books she bought.

"What, argue?" Harry asked.

"No, win." Alyssia said smiling and shoving her books in her magic sack.

They went outside and saw Severus trying to calm Draco down.

Then Severus looked at Alyssia and exclaimed.

"I'm not even going to ask, You three need to go to Madam Malkin's and meet me back here quickly! She's already going out of her way to do your robes by Sunday!"

"But..." but Alyssia was cut off.

"NOW!"

Harry, Alyssia and Draco walked down to Madam Malkin's store,

"Geez why does he have to be so mean, I mean…" Alyssia huffed.

"He's always like that; it's what I tried to tell you." Harry said. Alyssia looked hurt,

"I'm going to find what's wrong." Alyssia said happily.

"Are you always this HAPPY!" Harry said shouting the last bit. Getting a little angry that every Slytherin he met always got exactly what they wanted.

"Yes." Alyssia stated.

They entered Madam Malkin's and heard a bell ring. "Hello dears what can I do for you today?" Ms. Malkin called out from her workstation. Harry walked over,

"I need new robes, I've slightly outgrown the ones I had."

"Alright, come on over here."

Alyssia walked around the store looking at the various styles of robes. Draco followed her mumbling

"I can't believe you talked me into that."

ALyssia thought, **'Neither can I, you aren't very ballsy by your self.' ** "Talked you into what." Alyssia responded sweetly

"You know what." Draco pouting, looking disinterested through robes.

"You said your self you couldn't tell." Alyssia said in a triumphant tone of voice.

She saw a robe that was particularly interesting.

"Find something you like dear?" Ms. Malkin called to Alyssia

"Yes ma'am, I'd like this one." Alyssia said, bringing the rob style to Ms. Malkin.

She said pointing at one of the robes hanging up on the wall.

"Yes lots of Qudditch players like this one because of the slightly tapered sleeves."

"Yes, having all that fabric around your arms is annoying."

"Alright then, measurements please."

Madam Malkin went over to her desk and got to work on it.

"Just the one?"

"No m'am, 7 please."

"Like spares I see."

"Well even though it's not a contact sport you do get dirty and sweaty. And unless you really fancy the cleaning spell, having clothing washed nightly for practice is annoying." Alyssia said.

Draco picked out a robe style and had his measurements done.

"You're much quicker this time." Draco said

"When I don't have your mother dragging up a fuss, I can work a lot better." Madam Malkin said curtly

As much as Draco missed his mother, he had to admit she could be a bitch.

"Yes Ma'am." Draco said with a bored undertone.

"Your behavior is a tad better without her henpecking as well."

"Ok, I get it!" Draco snapped, getting impatient with her.

They finally left the store with their purchases, and went back up the street to find Severus. They went back up to the spot where they left Severus and discovered he was nowhere to be found.

"He left us!" Harry exclaimed.

"Good thing we were done." Alyssia said looking around. Harry sighed, not really surprised at this.

"Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron." Alyssia exclaimed raising one arm.

Draco said dully, "Good we need a drink!"

Alyssia said with excitement. "No, they have a fireplace there."

"Oh, there's no reason we can't have a few while we're there" Alyssia said playfully.

Draco's arms were laden with books, supplies and robes.

Alyssia looked at the sight and laughed.

"Do you want to ask me nicely now?" Alyssia said holding out her bag mockingly.

"I would but I don't remember how." Draco snapped.

"You have to be kidding me." Alyssia replied.

"You honestly think my parents taught me proper manners?" Draco said exhasperated.

"Well I did think better than that of your dad." Alyssia responded smiling. **'He is going to do this the right way.'**

Draco sighed, arms tired from carrying everything.

Alyssia said "Alyssia, may I please put my stuff in your bag."

Draco looked like he was about to gag, but he wasn't really in a mood to argue. "Alyssia may I put my stuff in your bag."

"Close enough, we'll work on that."

They found their fireplace and returned to school (eventually).

**Hope everyone enjoyed it. I've started writing Ch.5 and thanks to ****clarealexandrea who lives in England. She has given me insight into what living in England is really about. You can look stuff up and read about it, but nothing takes the place of actual experience.**

**Neville: You've read it now.**

**Luna: now review it before nargoles steal your shoes.**


	5. First Day Madness

**Chocolate Frogs and Every Flavor Beans to:**

**clarealexandrea: You are awesome!!**

**debjunk **

**Mistress Aya: The best beta ever!**

**Alia Lynn: The coolest ever!**

**Matt Quinn: A talented writer, Go read The Wrath of the Half Blood Prince IT IS THE BEST SNAPE FIC!!**

**bluehazegrl**

**Katalia **

**AmethystSaoirse-TheIrishDragon**

**And to Diakio who had better read and review each chapter when he gets his days off or I'm going train mice to dance on his head at the most inopportune time.**

**I deeply appreciate the following, albeit small, this fic is enjoying.**

**I wish I could get more people to review this and not click it close during the first chapter. Even If I don't like a fic, I review and say something.**

**First Day of Class**

Alyssia awoke with a start. She looked down at the foot of her bed and realized that Millcent's cat had jumped on her bed. Alyssia grumbled while Millicent retrieved her cat.

"C'mon, you don't want to miss breakfast."

"Apparently Miss Happy is not a morning person," Daphine Greengrass piped as she walked out.

Alyssia glared at the now empty doorway as she slid out of bed. Alyssia, the budding fashionista that she is, was glad Hogwarts had uniforms. It made it much easier to get ready in the morning.

Alyssia grabbed the uniform she had unwrinkledthe night before, and headed to the shower. The only difference was the small green "S" on the side of her knee socks, courtesy of her father.

Harry wasn't having a good morning. Ron ticked him off again.

Seamus and Dean walked in laughing, but stopped when they saw Harry and Ron.

"Hey what's going..."

Harry shot them a glare and they quickly turned back around and left.

"Some friend you are," Ron said as he walked off.

That did it. Harry knew he was a good friend but Ron went too far.

"Friend!" Harry spat, but Ron kept walking away. "You've been riding my coat tails since you met me!"

That stopped Ron in his tracks.

Harry had no time to react, his pre-breakfast state making him feel groggy.

"Stupefy!"

As Harry went down, Ron walked off looking like steam would come out of his ears at any moment.

Neville, having been in the bathroom and seen the whole thing, came in the room just as Ron attacked."Harry!"Neville checked on Harry then ran to get McGonnagal.

Harry was coming back to consciousness**, **when McGonnagal walked in with Neville trailing behind.

"Traitor!" Harry yelled as he jumped up and starting looking around.

McGonnagal felt uneasy being around somebody that looked so murderous. "Come with me, Mr. Potter."

Breakfast was in progress when Harry walked in the Great Hall. He sat at the end of table away from everybody.

Hermione got up to join him,

"Where are you going?" Ron chided.

Hermione looked confused. "To talk to Harry. Aren't you coming?"

"He started it," Neville sputtered without looking at Ron.

Hermione looked at Harry and stiffened. "C'mon Neville."

Neville held his head sideways, to avoid Ron's glare, and followed Hermione.

Alyssia didn't see Harryuntil Potions later that morning. She was curious about this morning so she walked over to Harry before Professor Snape entered the classroom. She started coughing a little bit but thought nothing of it.

Harry was in new seat across the room, so he didn't see Alyssia until he felt somebody poke him.

"May I sit down?"

Harry slid over a bit without a remark.

Draco looked like something had slapped him. His mouth went agape from shock.

"What's that little toad sucker doing?" Pansy asked, her face all scrunched up.

"Shut it!" Draco said without looking over. "I'll tell her you said that." Draco hated Alyssia's behavior sometimes, but he hated Pansy a lot more.

"You don't want to piss off somebody that is in good graces with Malfoy Sr."

Draco snapped his head towards Blaise. "She's not in mine," he said, thinking spitefully about the books.

"Oh you're just mad because she left her side to see the Potter brat," Blaise said goading him.

"Shut it!"

"Settle down Draco," Professor Snape said as he walked by. He reached his desk and looked at the class.

Alyssia had already returned to her seat when she saw Professor Snape enter.

"Potter return to your seat."

Harry immediately glared at Ron and narrowed his eyes as he picked up his bag and walked down.

Hermione didn't want any more trouble between those two so she shifted over beside Ron.

Professor cocked an eyebrow with curiosity but dismissed it. "If there isn't anything else, I will be announcing lab partners today."

Professor Snape thought he should change Potter's lab partner, but considered that it was a passing incident, and proceeded with current plans. Dumbledore refused year after year to change this particular potions class and now everybody had to suffer with him.

"Listen up. Bullstrode, Patil; Crabbe, Thomas; Davis, Brown; Garrett, Longbottom;

**'Maybe that will subside the explosions this year**. Goyle, Finnigan; Greengrass, Weasley."

The students left were getting fidgety, but Harry gave a sigh of relief. Members of both houses looked over slightly confused.

"Malfoy, Granger." Professor Snape gave a slight smirk over how mean that pairing was. **'Serves them both right'.** "Parkinson, Potter and Nott and Zabini." That may have seemed like favoritism but It wasn't his fault the class was uneven. (HP Lexicon)

Harry looked over and decided she wasn't going to move. "You can have my seat Malfoy," Harry said rather smugly.

Draco looked over at Granger lightly banging her head on her desk. Draco grudgingly got up and pushed Harry. Harry pushed back and sat down.

Alyssia got up and sat down next to Neville as Professor Snape promptly walked over.

"Any exploded cauldrons and there will be detention for a month."

"I don't explode cauldrons!" Alyssia said shockingly. "He does!"

Professor Snape strode off towards the board.

"Why did he stick me with you?" Pansy whined.

"I'm glad," Harry said bluntly.

Pansy looked at him with shock. "What?"

"I'd take you any day over that brat, Ron," Harry said, venomously looking at Ron.

Draco plopped down next the Hermione, who was sitting up now. Neither said anything while both glared at Professor Snape, who was now giving instructions.

Draco and Hermione continued not speaking unless necessary, until they heard Alyssia laugh.

"She looks happy," Hermione spoke in the near monotonous tone of voice she had been using all class.

"She's always happy." Draco said, his voice dripping with disdain.

Hermione snapping out of her robotic motions asked, "What was it like growing up with her?" Hermione knew a little about the girl from having talked to her, but wanted to know more per usual.

"Fun when we were little, but now..." Draco remembered who he was speaking to and clamped his mouth shut the rest of class.

Alyssia was walking down the hill to Care of Magical Creatures, with the normal group that seemed to follow her. She stopped and looked up when she heard Harry ranting. She started to run up to him, when Draco grabbed her arm.

"Leave Potter alone!"

Alyssia looked at him like she wanted to slice him from eyeball to elbow. "Let me go." Alyssia got closer with each word till she was right in his face. "Sev" had taught her the principles of staring 'fire' into somebody else. Being good at potions at an early age earned her privileges that he didn't bestow on most people.

Draco hid a gulp and held fast.

Alyssia took her hand and removed him from her person.

Draco resisted at first, but let go, realizing she would have no problem breaking a finger or two.

The Gryffindor group gave the Slytherin's a wide berth. Alyssia glanced at Crabbe and Goyle, then caught up with Harry.

"Hey, Harry, Hermione!" Alyssia yelled as she ran to catch up.

Harry turned around. "Hey, giving Malfoy a hard time?"

Alyssia smiled, "Well for some reason," Alyssia glanced back at Draco, "he thinks he can tell me who to hang with."

Neville responded, "He runs Slytherin."

Alyssia looked at him as an evil smiled formed across her face, making her look more and more like the Grinch every second

"He 'thinks' he runs Slytherin."

"Anyway," Alyssia turned her head towards Harry, "What happened between you and Ron?"

"It's stupid." Harry mumbled.

"I know he's being brat, but unless he's always like that, why do you think he's doing it?" Alyssia inquired.

Harry looked at her, "You're not going to stop until I tell you are you?"

"Nope," Alyssia said seriously

"Ok." Harry sighed.

They had reached Hagrid's Hut but he wasn't there yet, so Harry figured he could fill her in a little. Harry started to talk but moved the group further away from the Slytherin group coming up behind them. They continued to come closer until Alyssia shot them a glare. "Go away!"

Harry picked a place a little further away. "Ron used to be my friend, but something happened over the summer to make him angry."

Hermione chimed in, "Harry stays with Ron's family, the Weasley's, during the Holidays."

"Why haven't I seen you there?" Alyssia inquired.

"What?" Harry and Hermione both exclaimed.

"I haven't been in the past couple years because of things beyond my control, but I love spending..."

"Wait a minute." Harry interrupted. "You know the Weasley's?" Shock coveredHarry's face.

"Yes I..." Alyssia began but she stopped as soon as the group quieted down when Hagrid began to speak.

Hagrid led the group down to where Buckbeak was.

Alyssia walked to Hagrid but had to bounce to keep up. Somebody else would have just ran, but she liked sideways bouncing.

"Hagrid I have a question?"

Hagrid looked at the girl with a smile. Upon noticing her badge, however, his smiled turned sour, "What yeh say yer name was?" Hagrid asked, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"Alyssia," Alyssia said looking up at the huge man. "Alyssia Garrett." She finished.

The sour expression was replaced once again by a smile, "Sky's kid right?

"Yes sir," Alyssia said still bouncing along.

"No wonders yer so nice," Hagrid said"Don' get too close to um now."

Draco over to and stood next to Alyssia. "Forget what house you're in?"

Alyssia looked at him. "Forget who you're speaking to?"

"Settle down now, settle down!" Hagrid boomed over the rest of the class. "Does anybody know what this is?" Hagrid scanned for students and saw Hermione's hand go up

"Yes Hermione."

"A flying magical creature with the head wings and forelegs of a giant eagle..."

Draco started to snicker and generally cause disruption.

Alyssia glared at him, "Shut up!" she said in a forced whisper.

Hagrid looked somewhat stunned at Hermione. "Does any one else have anythin' to say?"

Alyssia raised her arms and exclaimed, "HORSEY!"

The group gave a collective titter.

Hermione looked at Alyssia oddly, "It's not just a horse, Alyssia its a..."

Alyssia raised her arms again and exclaimed, "BIRDY HORSEY!"

The titter progressed into full grown laughter.

Hagrid smiled, seeing she took after her father. "Who wants to ride um?"

The whole class got quiet.

Harry unfortunately sneezed.

"Ahh good Harry! Come on then!"

Harry looked nervous, Hermione took his books from him and edged him on. He looked over at the Slytherin's snickering and saw Alyssia smiling, which made him feel a little better.

After the hippogriff had been tamed and various students had thrown him dead things, Draco came to a conclusion about the beast ahead of him.

"He's just a bloody chicken!"

He began walking towards the hippogriff but suddenly landed face first into the dirt. He sput out dirt as he flipped over onto his back. "Who did this to my shoes?!" he demanded, but nobody heard him over their own laughter.

Alyssia stood there looking at the sky like nothing happened.

Hagrid mumbled something about Slytherin as he picked up Harry and plopped him onto Buckbeak's back. He then smacked the Hippogriff's back end which sends Buckbeak flying.

Draco got up and promptly tackled Alyssia. Alyssia and Draco both landed with an 'umpf',

"What did you think you were doing!?" Draco screeched at Alyssia while grabbing her robes.

It took a moment for Alyssia to regain her barrings, thinking of what she should do about Draco straddling her and yelling at the top of his lungs. She quickly brought a leg up right between his legs and watched him involuntarily roll off of her onto the ground.

Alyssia got up and tried to tidy herself up. "THAT'S what you get!"

Hagrid quieted the cheers with his booming voice.

"Yeh two follow me, the rest o' yeh stay put till Harry get's back."

When Hagrid arrived at the Castle, he noticed a rarity. Professor Snape was outside. Professor Snape was near the edge of the Forbidden Forrest walking away from it as he carried some sort of weed in his hand.

"Oy! Professor!"

Professor Snape looked around and saw the giant bellowing for him. He then saw the two dirty students following him and gave an annoyed sigh. He strode over to the giant to inquire about what exactly had taken place.

"What happened between you two this time?" Professor Snape sneered.

Draco started talking but quickly turned into whining.

"Draco stop your childish babbeling! Alyssia, what happened?"

Alyssia looked up at Professor Snape. "He tackled me, pinned me to the ground and starting yelling at me!"

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at Draco, "Draco is this true?"

"She tripped me!" Draco said while pointing at her.

"Only because you thought you could just walk right up to a Hippogriff without being introduced properly."

"You keep being nice to those Gryffindorks!"

"You keep being a jackass!"

"Enough!" Professor Snape roared. "Hagrid you may go now. I'll handle this."

"Alright then, Professor," Hagrid said quickly as he walkedoff. "Don't want to get involved in any Slytherin business."

Alyssia started coughing and couldn't seem to quit.

"Go see Madam Pomfrey for a potion before dinner," Professor Snape ordered her.

After her coughingfit, Alyssia looked very afronted. "Why can't I get it from you?"

"Who do you think makes them?" Professor Snape asked in a slightly condescending manner. "Both of you will be serving detention with me tonight after dinner, understood? Owls will be sent to your parents Draco. And as for you Alyssia..."

Professor Snape tried to think of something.

**'Her father is not availiable but The Malfoys' only job is to keep her from being expelled. They may not do anything to try and keep her in line'**

"Come to think of it, I'll send an owl to the Malfoy's about you as well."

Professor Snape stormed off towards the castle.

Alyssia skipped off behind him trying to catch up.

"Go away." Professor Snape told her.

"Why?"

Professor Snape spun around and faced her. "Just because your father is a good friend of mine doesn't mean...STOP smiling THIS instance!"

"I'm not! You know that thing mothers say about how your face will stick like that…it's true."

Professor Snape cocked an eyebrow. **'You owe me Sky, you owe me big time'**

Draco decided to avoid the yelling match between Snape and Alyssia and went another way back to castle. On the way there he caught up with a group of Slytherins…not his normal group, but his housemates none the less.

"What is up with that girl?" Tracey Davis asked when she saw Draco.

"I'm not talking about her," Draco spat rather than said. The others decided to keep quiet and keep walking.

After dinner, Alyssia walked to Snape's office. On the way, she met Lupin.

"Hi Remus! I mean Professor Lupin."

Lupin chuckled, "You've called me Remmy or Remus all this time, why not stick with it."

"Ok." Alyssia grinned.

"I must say I was quite surprised to see you here. How's your father? It's been a couple of years since I've spoke to him."

"He went missing," Alyssia said solemnly.

Remus stopped dead in his tracks. "What? Your dad went missing?"

Alyssia nodded.

"Maybe it's just a cover. I can't imagine anything happening to him."

"Neither can I." Alyssia started coughing worse than before

"That's a nasty cough. You need Professor Snape for a potion. You look peaky to."

"I don't ever get sick."

They started walking again and Remus noticed she was near tears, probably do to coughing but just incase he decided to change the subject. "How have you enjoyed your first day here?"

"Good! I'm glad I'm in an actual school now."

"I bet you are. Let's try to keep it that way," Remus said remembering the gruesome act of violence that led to her expulsion.

Alyssia walked in with Remus, still coughing.

"Alyssia, I thought I told you to go to Madam Pomfrey!"

"Now Severus, you know that didn't do any good. When she was younger, she'd only take potions directly from you." Remus said smiling.

Professor Snape looked back down at his desk, consumed in what ever paper work he was doing.

Alyssia, not feeling too well, sat down while Remus went up to Severus's desk.

"Here it is," Severus stated setting a potion vial on the desk.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a detention to give."

Remus looked taken aback. "Your own Goddaughter?"

Professor Snape looked up at Remus with an exasperated look on his face. "Yes, my own Goddaughter! She apparently needs help remembering the rules like her father did… and countless others."

Remus left on that note and went where Alyssia was sitting, except now she had her head down.

"Severus, come here! She's burning up!"

I think this is definately long enough and I like cliffies!!

Please review and remember that if you do I'll put your pen name on the front part of my new chapter!!


	6. A Big Mess

**Thanks to Everbody!**

**My Beta: Mistress Aya**

**Alia (where art thou?)**

**Diakio**

**Clarealexandrea**

**debjunk**

**Iambasho - I like seeing him being humilated too, I do love that character though. **

**Matt Quinn - I will resume 'Wrath' soon, I was a little preoccupied with Curvuto.**

**Also I'm writing a new story 'Among Muggles and Malfoys' its Post DH,(no epilogue.) It's about half a year after the war is over. **

**Check out my profile, it's new! I can't get the links to work right as of yet, maybe soon. But my profile picture is yummy!**

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Alyssia sat in the bed, mouth clamped shut.

Poppy was getting very tired of her antics. "Alyssia, this potion won't hurt you."

Alyssia gave Poppy a look that said, _don't start with me._

Poppy huffed and went to her office. Fifteen minutes later, Professor Snape walked in, robes flowingbehind him.

Poppy came up behind him. "I thought since she was here that habit of you actually having to give her the potion yourself would end."

"Somebody this stubborn doesn't give up easily," Professor Snape said in a bored tone. He knew it was uselessfor Poppy to try anything, for Alyssia had been that way since she was little. He walked up to her without a word and handed her a vial.

"Hi there," Alyssia greeted him. She looked at the vial and took it. "Thank you." She drank the contents, but had a green tint to her face afterwards.

Professor Snape stood back while the gastronomical fireworks proceeded.

After Poppy cleaned up the mess, she tried to give Alyssia a cup of water. Alyssia furrowed her eyebrows, while Poppy said,

"I just conjured it." Alyssia begrudgingly took and drank the water, thankful though to get the taste out of her mouth.

Professor Snape spoke up, "I know you were raised by a paranoid person Alyssia, but not everybody is trying to kill you. Only most of them are."

Poppy's head snapped around, "Did I just hear you make a funny?!" She asked with a scandalized look upon her face.

Professor glared at Poppy, nodded at Alyssia and strode out of the sick bay.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Professor Snape went back to the sick bay in an hour to give Alyssia her medicine. He was greeted by the sight of three students, none of which he wanted to see at the moment. Fred and George were trying to make Alyssia grin by playing exploding snaps and they were succeeding. Harry was watching along with Alyssia, who looked quite happy.

Fred and George were sitting on one of the beds they had pushed closer, over to Alyssia. Harry was sitting at the foot of Alyssia's bed, while Alyssia was propped up by pillows.

Professor Snape cleared his throat as he walked over.

Harry greeted him. "Hello Professor."

Professor Snape merely glanced over at him. He then looked at Alyssia,

"Here, this should do it,"

Alyssia took the vial but before she drank it, the twins interrupted.

Fred asked, "Um Professor, do you remember a certain characteristic about Sky?"

"A special characteristic." George finished.

Professor Snape looked over and in a curt tone, answered them, "I've known Sky a lot longer than the two of you have."

George piped up, "Then you should know--"

"--exactly why that potion won't work." Fred finished.

Professor Snape nearly snapped back when a thought came to him. Professor Snape closed his eyes and winced at the thought. He had been too caught up in school proceedings and first day detentions to think about it. The fact that Fred and George were the ones to bring it up just made it worse.

"That will be all for today. If you excuse us." Professor Snape said, waiting for them to leave.

They begrudgingly left the sick bay with Harry behind them. Theyleft their cards there as they would eventually come back.

As they continued out, Fred and George began to mumble something.

Professor Snape turned his head towards them, glaring, thinking he had just heard the word 'bat.'

Professor Snape turned back towards Alyssia when she spoke.

"You know..."

He quickly cut in, "I do not need the likes of those two to remind me of certain details about a good friend and his daughter." Professor Snape pulled the cork out the vial shewas holding. "This potion is different than the last one you took."

Alyssia sat up. "Meaning ,I can actually keep this one down?" she asked.

"Precisely." Professor Snape agreed. "Why were those three here? Surely you could find better company than them?" A vile distaste came to Snape's mouth as he asked that question.

Alyssia handed him the now empty vial. "They came up here without being asked to see if I was ok. Sounds like good company to me."

Professor Snape was livid at the thought of his goddaughter, much more a Slytherin, hanging out with Fred and George Weasley. "Those two are trouble makers and Potter is no better," he spoke, his voice laced with venom.

Alyssia asked, "If those three are so bad then how come nobody else has come to see me?" Bobbing her head to make her point, she continued, "If my father can makefriends in every house, then there is no reason why I can't either."

Alyssia, with a rare, serious look on her face, thought, **'I do not expect to be told who to be friends with.'**

Professor Snape, tired of arguing with her, said, "I'll have the house elves send up your books and homework. When you feel better, I expect you to start work on them." With that Professor Snape turned and left.

**'I'll make friends with people who are nice to me and nobody else,' **Alyssia thought. Getting hot under the collar was making her light headed, so she adjusted her pillows and went to sleep.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Fred and George were finished with dinner and plotting their next prank. Harry was listening to Hermione talk about Ancient Runes. He nodded along, though didn't really pay attention. Ron looked over at Harry.

"You going to visit your Slytherin girlfriendlater?" he asked snidely.

Harry looked over at Ron, who was on Hermione's right.

"She isn't my girlfriend and you would know that if you had any respect!"

He got up from the table and left. He wasn't planning on visiting her again tonight, but after that incident, it didn't seem like a bad idea.

Harry thought to himself as he left the Great Hall.

**'I am really getting tired of this. Ron needs to get off my case! So what if I'm friends with a Slytherin. It's not like anybody from her own house came to see her. It confuses me. I thought they were all like Draco and Snape. She's nice and...' **

Harry was at the entrance of the Great Hall, when he was suddenly hit by Ron. Harry didn't notice the red head following him until impact.

ProfessorMcGonnagal saw what happened and got up to see what the trouble was.

Harry's temper went from annoyed to white-hot in a matter of seconds. Without thinking, Harry whipped out his wand and yelled at Ron.

What came out was not English.

Professor McGonnagal appeared at the entrance a moment after that and shrieked. "Harry Potter! Come with me this instance!"

Harry didn't listen as he stepped forward towards, Ron, who promptly fainted.

Professor McGonnagal grabbed him by the ear.

Harry struggled against her but her grip was too firm.

By now, Dumbledore had come to see what the problem was, and found an unconscious Ron and a seething Harry being gripped by an angry teacher.

"Go wait in my office. I'll see to young Mr. Weasley here."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

A very angry Professor McGonnagal stood well away from an even angrier Harry. She couldn't believe what had happened. She gave a sigh of relief when Dumbledore walked in. Professor McGonnagal barely gave him time to get in the room before she started on her tirade.

Dumbledore raised his hand and Professor McGonnagal tried her best to calm down.

"Now what exactly happened, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Professor McGonnagal started from the beginning.

"I believe I asked Harry what happened, Minvera." Dumbledore motioned for Harry to continue.

Harry recalled the events of that evening—Ron pushed him and Harry, already mad from earlier, had reacted violently towards him.

Professor McGonnagal spoke up. "When I got there the boy was chanting in Parseltongue—only the most evil wizards in history have that ability!"

Dumbledore raised his hand to calm Professor McGonnagal, but to no avail.

"He-who-must-not-be-named spoke Parseltongue, the boy..."

Professor McGonnagal was interrupted. "Minerva please let him finish. Now, Harry, continue."

Harry turned in his seat towards Professor McGonnagal.

"If I'm so evil why am I in Gryffindor?" he asked with spite. He had thought on a few occasions that his life would be easier if he wasn't in Gryffindor.

McGonnagal was seething from the boy's actions, and his unusually calm demeanor, especially when she knew he was angry.

"Gryffindors do not behave the way you have in the past two years, Mr. Potter. I am tired of your constant showdowns with almost everyone in this school. You are constantly in trouble or looking for it. Despite your contributions from the last two years, I do not think you belong in Gryffindor. As head of this house I am expelling you from Gryffindor!"

She looked at Dumbledore's expression of 'what-the-heck,' and spoke again.

"I have said my peace. He's completely your responsibility now." She turned and left.

Harry looked frantic. **'Expelled? Expelled? I have to go back to the Dursley's! I have..."**

"Harry, she said expelled from Gryffindor, not Hogwarts. Only I can do that."

Harry look at Dumbledore with a perplexed look upon his face. "You mean I'm kicked out of my house, but not Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore walked around to the front of his desk and propped up against it. "Harry, my dear boy, I may have been wrong about you after all."

Harry was anxious, on top of being scared. "What do you mean sir?"

"Harry, do you remember Fawkes sending you the hat last year when you were in the chamber?"

Harry nodded.

"I said only a true Gryffindor could pull that sword out of that hat."

"Yes sir, but I guess I'm not." Harry lowered his head and looked at his shoes.

Dumbledore continued, "I had nothing to do with that incident. Great loyalty to me called Fawkes to you, but it was the hat itself that believed it was right about you."

"I'm sorry?" Harry had trouble grasping his mentor's point, which wasn't unusual. Dumbledore always used unconventional methods for reaching his point.

"I've always had my doubts on whether you were a Gryffindor or not. The Sorting Hat always sticks by its choices, although, sometimes I do not agree with its methods of sorting."

**'Ok, now I'm really confused,'** Harry thought as he listened to the seemingly abstract point his Professor was trying to make.

"I am sorry Professor McGonnagal decided to act that way. I see that a resorting is in order." Dumbledore stood up from his prop and walked to his desk, but he stopped mid-step.

Harry, unsure of what had happened to Dumbledore, asked, "Sir?"

Dumbledore turned around rather quickly, with a look of glee upon his face."I believe I have an idea!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Alrighty then!

Although Cliffies are only good when your the writer!

Ch. 7 is already typed up, so you won't have to wait long!

R&R


	7. Dumbledore's Decree

Thanks to the following for reviewing!

Debjunk

TwinsConspiracy

Mistress Aya – The best beta in the world!

Diakiao

iambasho

clarealexandrea

AlexaPhoenix

Matt Quinn

Bluehazegrl

And to those of you who read but don't review, shame shame and no chocolate frogs for you!

HP Lexicon was used in most my research. If you have any qualms about anything you see here, let me know and I'll look it up and fix it best I can.

Any characters you see that you do not recognize do belong to JKR.

I used the house list off Lexicon to have more people in each house to interact with.

Like Davis in Slytherin for example. Tracey Davis is in Slytherin house and is in her 3rd year. She is a half-blood witch. No physical appearance is listed.

shameless plug 'Among and Malfoys' is another story I wrote when I had writer's block with this one. I should have related pictures for both stories up when I get the links thing figured out.

If anybody wants to draw Alyssia, please let me know and I'll give you a more detailed physical description.

Lexicon and Google are the best ever!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Chapter 7 – Dumbledore's Decree

The next morning during breakfast, Dumbledore had an announcement to make. Harry was sitting at the Gryffindors table, as no oneknew he was kicked out yet. Dumbledore had talked to Professor McGonagall and convinced her to let him stay until tomorrow.

As Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands, everyone quieted down and gave him their attention.

"It has come to my attention that due to a variety of reasons, some students may not be in the right house."

That statement caused a dull roarto come over the students as they discussed what Dumbledore possibly meant.

"Settle down settle down. Classes are canceled today for..." Dumbledore began before an explosive cheer erupted amongst the students. Dumbledore waited for the student body to settle down again. "Yes, yes, that is all good. Classes are canceled for today, but for an important reason."

The student houses grew quiet as they waited to hear what was so important.

"There will be a resorting." When he saw the sea of jaws hanging, he took advantage of the silence to finish his announcement. "For each house, starting from year one up to sixth year students. Seventh year students may participate if they wish. A piece of parchment should appear in front of you in a moment to tell you when to be in your head's office. Have a pleasant day." The last part was said as if none of his earlier statement had ever been said. Most of the student body was still quiet from shock.

Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table, surrounded by his usual plethora of toadies. "There's no need in resorting me." Draco said fake yawning. His group laughed at the humorless comment. Draco glanced at his parchment. If he didn't show up Snape would give him hell. **'11:05am, that's an odd time,' he thought.**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Hermione's parchment asked her to be in her head's office at 8:10 am. She was early of course. She wasn't too happy with being told to await her turn, but she smiled and sat outside Professor McGonagall's office.

**'I don't see why they had to cancel all classes. This can't possibly take all day.'** She waved at Harry. "Hi Harry."

Harry mumbled and sat beside her.

Hermione looked at Harry. "What if you get sorted into Slytherin?"

Harry sighed and spoke without looking up. "I can't be in Gryffindor. I was expelled from it yesterday."

Hermione audibly gasped. "WHAT! You got expelled from Hog...wait a minute, Gryffindor? You can get expelled from your house and not the school?" Hermione asked visibly upset at what she had heard.

Harry looked at Hermione with the same confused look. "Yes, I don't get it. Apparently, Professor McGonagall doesn't like all the trouble I attract."

"But you've done some extraordinary things the past two years at Hogwarts. Both years you faced him and both years you lived."

Harry replied, "Actions like that mean more to some people than it does others," still feeling some spite for his ex-head.

Hermione was called into the head's office, but she didn't mention Harry.

Hermione sat down on the chair in front of Professor McGonagall's desk and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

_**'Oh a brilliant mind, plenty brave too but where to put you.' The hat mused.**_

Hermione thought about Harry and his future and what the woman in front of him had done. Hermione decided she trusted her friend more than Professor McGonagall and 'pulled a Harry' albeit, in reverse.

**'Not Gryffindor.' **_**'Not Gryffindor eh, well then you'll do splendid in--'**_

"Ravenclaw!"

As McGonagall sat there, her expression turned sour. "That's the fourth one I've lost!"

Hermione looked at her, feeling bold. "Including Harry?"

Professor McGonagall put on her teacher face and stated, "That will be all, Miss Granger."

Hermione stood up and left without another word.

She spoke to Harry as she sat down next to him. "Go on in. We'll talk when you're done."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Harry walked in Professor McGonagall's office, more confident than he should have been. Harry sat down in front of Professor McGonagall, wishing for it to be over soon.

_**'Oh my, oh dear, well there's only one place for you.'**_

"Slytherin!"

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows in concern over the smirk appearing on Harry's face.

**'At least its not the Dursley's. Even Slytherin is better than that place,'** Harry thought, happy about not leaving Hogwarts.

Harry rose, placing the sorting hat on the desk, and left. What happened next could be considered an initiation of sorts. Harry looked back at Professor McGonagall and while walking out, gave a smirk.

Professor McGonagall frowned.

Hermione jumped up. "Well, what house!"

Harry smiled, not knowing if he was happy or not. "Slytherin."

Hermione hugged him, "At least you're not leaving, and Slytherin is still Hogwarts."

Harry nodded. "What house are you in?" Hermione smiled. "Ravenclaw." Harry's smile widened now. "I couldn't think of a more deserving person for it."

Hermione's stomach rumbled. "I'd like some breakfast. Let's go to the kitchens. I don't want to sit at my new table just yet."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Draco walked to Professor Snape's office at 11am. **'I really don't think this is necessary, but I wouldn't want him to feel bad from his favorite pupil not showing up,'** Draco thought while running his fingers through his hair. He was about to knock when Goyle came through the door, sobbing loudly.

"Goyle, what's the matter with you?"

Goyle looked up at Draco and froze. "I…I…Huffle." Goyle ran off sobbing some more.

Draco stood there, mouth agape. **'I'd better not be sorted into another house!'**

"Draco!" Professor Snape called out. "Quit standing there and come here."

Draco's mind caught up with him and he proceeded into his head's office.

Professor Snape walked forward. "The Sorting Hat has been charmed to not see any identifying traits. It can only see certain things in the mind." **'I'll be glad when I can stop saying that,'** he thought sourly.

Draco still seemed confident, and sat down in a nearby chair.

_**'Well, what have we here? Quite a smart boy you are. You could make a real difference if you put your mind to it. I know just where to put you.'**_

"Ravenclaw!"

Both occupants of that room froze.

Professor Snape became rigid. "Well then off you go. I have other students to resort before the day is over."

What actually happened finally dawned on Draco. "What!? No! I'm Slytherin!"

Professor Snape, not in the mood for theatrics, replied while escorting Draco out by the arm, "The Hat did not know who you are. Apparently you are Ravenclaw."

Draco was put out in the hallway very bewildered. A first year stood there staring at him.

Draco ignored him and walked on. **'I am so a Slytherin!'**

Draco was on his way to the Owlery, but first, he a sudden thought. **'Alyssia is sick and I haven't been to see her today. I'll do that first.'** Draco made a change of direction and went to the sick bay. **'I wonder what she'll say about this.**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

That afternoon all the students had been re-sorted. The ones who were to remain in their house were to stay in their common rooms to reduce confusion. The ones who were sorted into different houses were to meet in the foyer at one o'clock pm.

Dumbledore stood atop the first floor marble staircase along with Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. Professor Snape stood by the staircase to the dungeons while Professor Sprout was standing near the staircase on the opposite side.

Dumbledore pulled a scroll from his robes. "I have a list of all of those who were re-sorted. Your new heads of house are standing near the entrances of their respective common rooms. When I call your name walk over and stand with your new head of house."

**The List of Names**

Terry Boot

Anthony Goldstein

Cedric Diggory

Hermione Granger

Harry Potter

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Ron Weasley

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

Draco Malfoy

Draco and Hermione both walked towards Professor Flitwick, both glancing at each other with confused looks on their face. Harry and the twins walked towards Professor Snape, who instantly became upset.

"What are...you are not...I will not!"

Fred and George spoke first in unison. "Hi Professor."

Harry came up behind them.

Professor Snape thought very vile things about the sorting hat. "Very well." Professor Snape walked down the stairs to the dungeons. **'It does not bode well that the Weasley twins are smiling. I am quite curious about Potter.'** A smile came to his face, **'James must be rolling in his grave to have a son in Slytherin.'** The smile turned into a more usual frown as thoughts of James led to thoughts of Lilly.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Professor McGonagall was not sad about losing the Weasley twins.

**'Now they're Severus' problem, HA!' **McGonagall thought as she led Boot, Goldstein and Diggory to their new house.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Professor Flitwick was happily humming as he walked up the stairs that led to the Ravenclaw tower. **'Miss Granger is the best student in my class. She'll actually have competition now. Malfoy is another matter. I never thought this would happen in a hundred years!' **Professor Flitwick thought as he walked.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Professor Sprout was singing a different tune entirely. **'I'll take any student into my house just the same, but Crabbe and Goyle have pasts I'd rather not have associated with my house. The Weasley boy always seemed nice enough. All three boys seem to be upset. They'll get used to Hufflepuff and eventually love it as their own,'** Professor Sprout thought as her mood lightened when she reached her common room door.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The Slytherin common room was buzzing with activity. Even normally quiet students were talking and voicing opinions. A newly recovered Alyssia sat with Nott and Davis.

"There are a lot of people, especially in Slytherin, that are going to be scolded and possibly disowned," Nott said unusually excited.

Alyssia looked at Nott quizzically. "You want that happen to people?"

Davis looked at Alyssia smirking. "I imagine Mr. Malfoy will be fuming when he hears his son isn't in Slytherin anymore."

Alyssia looked around, thinking, **'I've only known Draco at home or when he came to visit and he was always a nice a person. I'm not liking 'school Draco' one bit.'**

"Galleon for your thoughts?" Nott asked Alyssia.

"A whole galleon?" Alyssia asked in surprise.

"They've been worth it so far," Nott said smiling.

Davis started laughing and Nott elbowed her. "Shut it."

Alyssia was confused. "Why are you getting on to her about laughing?"

Nott quickly came up with something, "It's what she's laughing about."

Professor Snape opened the door with the password, "Viridis." When the three students behind him walked in, the room was an explosion of comments.

"What!" seemed to be the most common, followed by, "You've got to be kidding me!" The occasional person shouted out, "What are Weasley's doing in here?" while somebody had to shout out the obvious, "Look its Harry Potter!"

Professor Snape continued to walk to the dormitories, ignoring the cries and commentary. A house elf greeted Professor Snape.

"The two older boys can have these two beds, but Mr. Potter's things were put in Mr. Malfoy's room, for it was the only bed left available."

"Ok, is that all?" Professor asked the small elf.

"Yes sir, do you need anything else?" The house elf squeaked.

"No, that will be all," Professor Snape said, now turning his attention to Harry.

"That room is a private bedroom with bath and is an extra 100 galleons each year."

Harry nodded his head. "Yes sir. When do you need it by?"

Professor Snape furrowed his brows, expecting an argument. **'He IS in Slytherin now,'** Professor Snape thought, trying to calm himself. "One week." On saying that Professor Snape turned and left, still thinking of what he would like to do to that hat, should he get a hold of it.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Harry inspecting his room, found it quite extravagant. There was a nice writing desk with drawers. A single bookshelf sat above it, one of many that lined the room. There was an enchanted window of which sunlight was shined through. It had to be enchanted as they were under water. There was a wide bench underneath for reading. Harry jumped back a bit when he saw that the bed was twice as big as any he had ever seen.

After Harry examined 'his' bathroom. He pounced on the bed. **'This is definitely worth 100 galleons,'** Harry thought to himself. The room was decorated in shades of silver and green, and the wood was dark and ornate. It was very different from the bold red and gold of his former dormitory.

**'Draco is going to miss this. I never knew of a room similar to this in Gryffindor. I don't think there is in the other houses either. I could ask Hermione though.' **Harry continued to think about the room and the grandness of it. He remembered he had seen Alyssia, and left towards to the common room to go speak to her. **'I'm glad she feels better, it was weird seeing her not **_**bouncy**_**,' **Harry thought as he continued down the stairs to the common room.

Harry walked in and immediately all heads turned towards him. Harry walked over to Alyssia and sat down. Fred and George were currently explaining one of the passages to Nott and Davis.

"Hello Harry," Fred and George said in unison.

"How's the master suite?" Fred asked goading Harry.

Harry looked over and smiled. "It's nice."

Alyssia looked over at Harry. "Nice? Nice? I've seen it and huge is more like it," she would with certain disdain in her voice. "I'm glad you have it now though," she said, lightening her voice to its natural cheerful tone.

Harry looked over at the twins, "You two seem to be adjusting well."

Fred and George looked over smiling,

"Well, the way we see it," George started

"Is that we now have a license to prank!" Fred finished apparently very proud of himself.

Harry laughed. "Like you two needed one before."

Davis spoke up. "Professor Snape isn't one to take anything lightly."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Professor Snape came over to the group that Harry was part of. "Potter and Weasley, I need to you to go to your rooms and lay out every article of Gryffindor clothing on your bed. Changes will be made to reflect your new house colors." Professor Snape turned and went back to his office, but then stopped. "Alyssia come here," he said.

Alyssia walked over. "Yes sir?"

Professor Snape gave her an appraising look. "Why aren't you being bubbly and ecstatic?" He asked her rather snidely. He put a hand to her forehead. "Come to my office." He raised his eyebrows with slight worry as he led her away to his office**. 'She hasn't completely recovered from what she had, which has got to be a reaction to severe climate change.'**

"Sit down," Professor Snape instructed her as they entered his office. He searched his shelves for a fever-reducer. Finding the vial, he walked over to Alyssia, who promptly drank it.

"I didn't think somebody could come from _sunny California_ to this type of weather and not experience some difficulties," he remarked as he was handed back the vial.

"Its no wonder that..." Alyssia's voice trailed off as ADD kicked in. Her eyes wondered about his office taking in the many oddities until she heard a throat clearing. "Oh, I'm sorry did I do it again?" she asked.

Professor Snape nodded.

"I never really realized how miserable you, Lu-Lu and Draco must have been till now."

Professor Snape gave a slight snicker at Lucius' pet name. **'The man has been trying to change that nickname since she was learning to talk. Then again, I'd given up on changing Sev-Sev a long time ago, although, that particular habit has faltered with being her professor.' **

Professor Snape commented, "We were never that miserable, although, all that sunlight did give me a headache. Do you feel any better?"

"It's supposed to work that fast?" Alyssia asked cocking her head to the side.

"That particular potion tends to have speedy results. I thought, with your high metabolism it would have that effect," Professor Snape said, looking at her forehead.

"You know, daddy has a time with getting potions to work," Alyssia stated, her eyes wondering the room again.

"The potion I gave you earlier was a little stronger than usual. I didn't think I needed to brew you the same strength as I did Sky."

**'I didn't know vampire DNA would be that strong after being diluted to a quart,'** Professor Snape thought as he prepared to make a potion.

"You may go now. If you get any worse, don't bother with Poppy. I'll need to make something stronger than what she has for your symptoms," Professor Snape said as he flipped through a book and started being busy about his office.

Alyssia looked at him. "Don't you want dinner?"

"Dinner is not for an hour. Go see if anybody is willing to let our new residents borrow robes for dinner. They are not entering the hall without proper garments," Professor Snape said, without looking up from his preparations. **'I doubt anybody will,' **he thought, inwardly smirking.

Alyssia walked rather than skipped out, as Professor Snape noted this fact. **'She really doesn't feel good.'**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Alyssia walked over to her group of friend, of which Fred and George were enlightening Harry with stories they had heard.

Alyssia sat down beside Nott. "So whatcha talking about?"

Harry sat up. "I want to know how you two know her."

Fred and George both sighed and sat up.

Fred started, "Well mum and dad told us that Dumbledore brought Sky to them—"

"When they were first married," George continued.

"He was six."

"They received a letter a couple of years later about Sky."

"It said his father had died."

"He left everything to Sky,"

"And his father apologized for not being there."

"But his mum ran off and he couldn't find her."

"We thought it was the whole witch/muggle thing."

"But it gets better than that!"

"Turns out she was a witch and he was a vampire."

"Old blood."

"And very wealthy."

"We don't know what actually happened to Sky's father."

"But it couldn't have been anything normal--"

"Given Sky's personality and reputation."

"We got our start pranking with him,"

"And he's the best brother we've had!"

"Besides Charlie…Bill's alright too."

Nott and Davis looked at the pair oddly, while Harry, who was used to it by now, said, "Ohhh, wait a minute?"

Alyssia started laughing.

Fred and George said, "Not again."

Harry looked at them and then at her. "What?"

Alyssia replied, "I think it's funny that their child is younger than their grandchild."

"Say that again?" Davis asked, rubbing her head from information overload.

"Sky was six when mum and dad adopted him," Fred said recapping the earlier conversation.

"Which means--" George began.

"By legal standards--"

"Sky is their oldest child."

"Which makes Alyssia, here, their granddaughter."

Harry was stunned. "Wait, Lucius is Alyssia's godfather?"

"Yeah," Alyssia agreed with him.

"The Weasley's granddaughter is Lucius' goddaughter."

"And Sev-Sev." Alyssia interrupted.

"How is that possible?" Harry continued.

"Simple," Alyssia stated. "My daddy was in Slytherin, and he was the only heir to a really old name."

Harry looked like he wasn't following. "I thought the Malfoy's were the oldest family."

"In Britain," Alyssia continued, "But Sky isn't from Britain. He's from Germany."

"Ohhh." Harry understood a little better

"There's lots of other old blood families in the world besides Malfoy. There are ones even older than them," Alyssia said smiling. "The further east you go the older the civilization has been in progress, therefore older families. Not all the old families can go to Hogwarts though."

"Like vampire families?" Harry asked.

"Yes, full-blooded vampires aren't allowed at Hogwarts. The night schedules, the nasty little feeding habit and they tend to be aggressive in the best of times."

"You don't…" Harry trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought.

"Drink blood, no. Dad has to, but he made quick friends with Slughorn because he could get him ingredients and buy him things."

"There's a potion?" Harry asked. Never hearing about true vampires was really interested to him for he had never heard of vampires before.

"Not really. Not for half or pure bloods. My dad never introduced me to blood, and my heritage is watered down so I never craved it."

"Tell them what Sky used to do!" Fred asked excitedly.

"Slughorn got him pig's blood. It seems to do just as well, and nobody has to die."

"Sky said that Abraxaswould get him real blood for Christmas." Fred interjected.

"I'm not even sure where you'd get that." Alyssia's mind wondered off thinking about it.

Harry, Davis and Nott all seemed to get a little green around the gills thinking about somebody drinking real blood.

Nott joined the conversation again by responding to Alyssia, "You don't seem aggressive."

"You haven't seen me play Qudditch." Alyssia said the statement with such authority the smile on her smile didn't quite fit.

"Oh!" Alyssia cried, causing alarm. "Nott, you're tall. Sev-Sev said that these three have to have on Slytherin robes to attend dinner. Would mind letting them borrow some of yours?" Alyssia's voice went up an octave on the end, making Nott smirk a little.

He sighed and surveyed the three new comers.

"Sure, why not? Although Harry might need to borrow yours, mine might drag the ground with him," Nott jested as he got up towards the boys dormitory.

Before Harry had time to protest, Alyssia got up and went to the girl's dormitory.

The two Slytherins came back with robes, "Did he say when you'd get them back?" Nott asked as he handed Fred and George a robe each.

"We were told to lay everything out. Were they gone when you went up?" Fred asked Nott.

"You're a year ahead of us, so you'd have different dorms." Nott replied

"No, we got Crabbe and Goyle's spot," George said.

Nott cocked his head a little. "Well, then you're right in there with me. I didn't notice anything on any beds when I went up there," Nott said, who was looking at

Alyssia as she came across the room.

A quiet "Awww," Came from Fred and George. Nott glared but mostly because he didn't want her hearing that.

Alyssia handed Harry a robe. "Here ya go."

Harry grudgingly took it. He wasn't fond of wearing a girl's robe.

Harry said, trying it on, "This one fits different in the sleeves."

"Yes, I specifically picked robes out that have less fabric in the sleeves. Good for playing Qudditch or brewing potions."

Harry nodded but then looked confused. "You don't play Qudditch in school robes?"

"No, you don't." Alyssia answered giving Harry an odd look.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Professor Snape walked out his office and announced, "Line up."

Harry and the twins thought it was odd because they weren't used to formalities in Gryffindor.

The house of Slytherin walked up stairs to the Great Hall. Other houses were going there as well, but were a lot rowdier than Slytherin was.

Students were seated and announcements were made. Alyssia was about to start eating when she noticed Draco. She decided to get up and go speak to him. He was, after all, going through a hard time.

"Hi there. May I sit for a moment?"

Hermione who was sitting across from Draco spoke up. "You can sit with me."

Alyssia walked over and sat down. "So how are things?" Alyssia asked, looking at both Hermione and Draco.


	8. A Headache is Forming

**This is a little short, but I wanted it spilt, you'll see why!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

Debjunk

TwinsConspiracy

Mistress Aya – The best beta in the world!

Diakiao

iambasho

clarealexandrea

AlexaPhoenix

Matt Quinn

Bluehazegrl

And to those of you who read but don't review, shame shame and no chocolate frogs for you!

HP Lexicon was used in most my research. If you have any qualms about anything you see here, let me know and I'll look it up and fix it best I can.

**Most of the stuff in bold is Severus' thoughts. **

It had been a few days since Alyssia had been sick. It was getting on Professor Snape's nerves. She seemed physically well, but she just didn't act right.

'**I can't believe I actually want her to be in pain. But if she isn't her normal self then something is wrong. As her guardian and Sky's friend, I need to try and fix it.'**

Professor Snape thought about this as he walked into the common area. Alyssia was still sitting there reading a book.

'**I never thought her to be somebody who would succumb to homesickness.'** Professor Snape looked over at Harry and the twins. **'I hate you all. Nope still don't feel better. I want to filet and sear that hat over an open flame.'**

Professor Snape cleared his throat and continued to walk over to Alyssia. "May I see you in my office?"

Alyssia without speaking got up and walked to his office.

'**That's strange,'** Professor Snape thought, as he followed her. "What's the matter?" Professor Snape asked in a rare used nice tone.

"Nothing." Alyssia sat there picking at her nails.

"Do you miss California that much?" Professor Snape asked again, trying to find something he could use to get something out of her. **'Why is she closing up? This completely unlike her.'**

"No, I don't miss it, per say." Alyssia shrugged.

"Just what?" Professor Snape asked leaning over slightly. Suddenly an idea dawned on Professor Snape. **'Chemical withdrawal! She drank a lot of soft drinks. There was never time when there wasn't one in her hand.'**

Professor Snape was unsure of where those drinks were purchased, or what kind they were. He sighed, thinking of what would probably need to be done to alleviate her gloomy state.

"I would like you to come to Diagon Alley with me. Get dressed in street wear and meet me back here in an hour."

Alyssia perked up/ "I actually get to leave?" She asked in a snippy tone unbecoming to her.

Professor Snape tilted his head slightly. "Is THAT what this is about?"

Alyssia got up and headed towards the door. "Well, I've been stuck in the same place for two weeks straight! How do you not get stir-crazy?"

Professor Snape remembered how Sky felt when he first arrived here, although, a thoroughwalk around the grounds sufficed for him. "I just don't. Sky felt the same way when he came here. It always bothered him. A thorough walk around the grounds seemed to do him a lot good."

Alyssia looked at him like he had lost his mind. "A walk?"

"Go get dressed." Professor Snape walked to his desk.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Professor Snape may have been her guardian, but Alyssia was still a student at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore still had the last say, which didn't have Professor Snape worried in the slightest.

'**Maybe I could…nah I don't think that's wise.'**

He got a bit a parchment and wrote the Headmaster a note saying what his intentions were and if it bode well with him to take her along.

After a note had come back a little later, granting the trip, Professor Snape knew he would. His other request made him want to bang his head against something hard. Professor Dumbledore asked him to see if any other student from his house wanted to come. Knowing the old man had his ways, he would know if he didn't ask.

Professor Snape figured he didn't have to ask everybody, especially the Potter brat or the Weasley twins. He was NOT going to take them anywhere, and that was final.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Professor Snape stood by the common room door, wanting to bang his head even worse. Potter and the twins were standing by the common room door waiting on Alyssia. To say Professor Snape despised Professor Dumbledore at this moment was an understatement.

'**Bloody good time this will be! The nerve of that blighter ruining my day with this! Okay, it wouldn't be that great with Alyssia, especially if she's in a sour mood. She's the closest thing to family I have, her being my goddaughter. Oh, that sounded sad indeed. Still that nosey parker had no business…What on earth does she have on!**

Professor Snape snapped out of his thoughts and stepped forward. It being Saturday, meant that there weren't too many students to see his overt father-like reaction to Alyssia's outfit.

"What do you think you have on!" Professor Snape stood there pointing at Alyssia, who stood there like nothing was wrong. **'I do NOT need a female version of Sky running around here!' **he thought.

"What's the matter?" Alyssia asked, with an angelic smile. The pleated skirt she was wearing could almost pass for a mini.

"That thing is very…" Professor Snape was interrupted.

"Slytherin Sev-Sev? With the green and silver plaid, I completely agree," Alyssia said knowing she had won the argument. The only thing that kept her from being sent back up to change was the thick patterned wool tights she had on underneath. Topped off with her school shoes and a house sweater, it looked like a modern rendition of the current school uniform.

"It looks great!" Fred remarked.

"I think all girls uniforms should look like that!" George said. An extreme death glare was shot in their direction by Professor Snape and the two lowered their heads.

'**You three had best be keeping your eyes off my goddaughter!' **Professor Snape walked towards them and looked at Potter. "Why haven't you said anything yet?" he asked, in a foul mood over everything so far.

Harry looked at Professor Snape. "Can you for once think that I take after my mother instead of the asshole I've come to know as my Dad?" He stood there annoyed at Professor Snape's apparent lack of decency towards him.

Professor Snape stood there, hiding his surprise at the statement. "Why would you say something like that about your father?"

'**Why would he say something about a man he didn't know? I have a ton of reasons to hate that man, but Potter has never met him.'**

"I've heard some stories, none of which I liked," Harry said getting an angry glint in his eyes, although, his voice didn't reflect it.

Now, Professor Snape was curious. "Where did these stories come from?"

'**No doubt, Alyssia ran her mouth to the first ear willing to listen.'**

Harry looked unsure if he should answer but decided nothing would happen to either party. "Alyssia told me some stories about her dad's years here."

Professor Snape nodded him on, wishing for him to continue.

"I heard about my mother," Harry said, which brought a slight smile to both their faces, "and I heard about Lucius trying in vain to teach Sky to be a proper Slytherin."

The latter had Professor Snape coughing to cover up laughing. He remembered the unorthodox way Sky behaved ever since his first day here. It was the main reason Lucius hated him at first.

"You know lots of people." Harry was getting uncomfortable with the intense gaze Professor Snape was giving him. Alyssia decided to step in shift focus.

"The times I was in the hospital wing since I've been here, Harry came to visit me and he asked me what I knew of his parents."

'**Just as I thought. That boy really should know more about where he came from, although, any stories about me had better stay unsaid.' **

Professor Snape looked satisfied for the moment, "Let's go. It's already 10."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"But why Dumbledore's office?" Harry asked trying to keep up with Professor Snape's long stride.

"Because that's where the portkey is. How else would we transport this many people to a place that far away?" Alyssia asked bored.

"Portkey?" Harry looked puzzled.

Alyssia looked at him astounded. "You're in your third year and you don't know what a portkey is?"

"Give him a break," Fred said.

"Yeah, they don't officially teach about it till you're in your fourth year," George said.

"Unless you know about them already," Fred finished, while George mimicked Fred's mischievous look with his own.

Professor Snape stood in front of the gargoyle. "Lemon drop."

The group of students piled onto the staircase, much to Professor Snape's dismay. "Do not shove."

'**Get off of me!' **Professor Snape thought vilely about the pile up.

Getting close to the office door, Professor Snape turned and yelled, "Cut it out you two or you'll stay here!"

"Well, he started it," George went off, trying to proclaim innocence.

"No, I didn't," Fred said back.

'**ARGH! I can't believe I haven't even left the castle and I want to just turn and leave. I wanted to make Alyssia feel better; I do not care about anybody else. ESPECIALLY these three.'** Professor Snape ranted in his mind about how this couldn't possibly get any worse.

'**You, old man, bring a foul distaste to my mouth,'** Professor Snape thought, as he greeted Professor Dumbledore with a stiff, "Morning."

"Good morning Severus," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his blue eyes, and a smile upon his face.

Professor Snape knew he heard him. This encouraged Severus to continue his banter unbeknownst to the students.

"Morning Professor!" Fred and George exclaimed.

"It threatens to be an interesting day, doesn't it?" Fred quipped.

Professor Dumbledore laughed. "My suggestion to invite other students did not go unheard." Professor Dumbledore stood amused at the fact he was sending Severus Snape out in public with these four students.

'**I hate you,'** Professor Snape thought, as Professor Dumbledore retrieved the portkey.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled as he grabbed a weird statue thing.

"Why do you have a fertility statue in your office?" Alyssia asked cocking her head trying to figure out whose head was where.

'**Dirty, old man, isn't it a bit late for you to be thinking such thoughts?' **Professor Snape thought, as a rising sneer threatened to cut off his breathing.

"It was a gift from a friend of mine," Professor Dumbledore said as he looked at the statue.

"Sky?" George retorted.

"No, but it does seem like him doesn't it?" Professor Dumbledore smiled thinking of Sky's antics while at Hogwarts.

'**He's going to be fine,' **Professor Snape stated.

'**You state that as if it's fact. Fact is something murky is up with his disappearance. If something happens to him...' **Professor Dumbledore's thoughts hit a brick wall.

Professor Snape looked contemptuous, but evened his expression quickly.

"Well then, let's be off." Professor Snape spoke with authority and grabbed the statue, as did the other four students.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I have the trip nearly written. I just wanted it on a separate chapter.

I hope you like it thus far, Reviews keep me motivated and can cause chapters to come faster!


End file.
